Teardrops on My Guitar
by pinkworlds
Summary: Freddie Benson talks about this girl he met, and Sam has to deal with it. He just won't see her like she does, that he's the reason for the teardrops on her guitar.  before iOMG


**Hey, this is based on one of the most famous song by Taylor Swift, Teardrops on My Guitar. If you haven't heard it, then hurry and do so! Pretty song[: anyways, this is a random one-shot that I've been wanting to write for a while, so here it is!:D I really hope you enjoy!(: (ps. i don't own iCarly) **

Sam slammed her locker as Benson walked toward her and leaned on the lockers as he smirked at the blue eyed girl in front of him. "Hey," He greets as _he looked at her_, and she smiled back, "Hey, nub."

"Where's Carly?" He asked as he looked around and she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I think she went straight to her class. Why?" She asked putting her backpack over her shoulder.

He then raised his eyebrow, and kept his nubbish smirk, "Guess what I got?"

She raised her eyebrows, "I don't know a girlfriend?" She smirked, and after some seconds she stopped when she nodded, "Seriously?"

He chuckled a bit, "Close, met her at the library."

She chuckled, "So does she look all techy and nerdy like you?" She asked as he started to walk to class since they have it together, and he shook his head.

"Nope; in fact she's a total hottie." He described her, and she looked at him. Tightening the grip of her backpacks strap, knuckles turning white. She looked forward and she listened to him, the way he was talking about her.

And she looked up at him, and he saw the sparkle he once saw when he would see Carly. He looked down at her, and she rose her eyebrows, "She'll dump before you even make it official," She smirked and he groaned.

"Sam!" He whined and she looked at him, _she faked a smile_, "Kidding Fredishinie," She lightly punched his shoulder, and he smiled. "Thanks."

They reached her homeroom and she raised her eyebrows before they entered. She sighed as they stepping, Freddie behind her. She slid into her desk, Freddie right next to.

And he wouldn't shut up; he'll tell what they talked about, how they met, how her eyes were so pretty. Blah blah blah! Nothing special. And when he'll look at her, there she goes again; faking smiles.

She'll nod, like she was happy that he had a crush. Just _so he won't see that she wants _him, that she had a giant crush on him. But he was there talking about the new girl he talk about, he doesn't know her feeling for him. _And she needs everything that they should be_.

He was pretty excited, because even when class started, he'll pass her notes or send her text messages. She could imagine her, the way he specified her face, hair color and texture. She'll _bet she's beautiful_, _the girl he talks about_; over and over.

She looked at the board, and she thought about it. About Freddie and that girl _and she's got everything that she has to live without_.

.

Lunch finally came around, and Carly wasn't around at the moment. She had to do something with Wendy; so at the moment it was just Sam and Freddie, Gibby left ten minutes later.

Both sat there, _Freddie talks to her_, and there he goes again. "I'm serious, she's so charming. I bet you'll be great friends with her." He smiled, and _she laugh cause it's so damn funny_.

It made her laugh, honestly, _that she can't see anyone when he's with her_; Gibby was standing by them offering her his corndog.

He eventually left, and once more he continued to talk to her about _her_. "_I'm so in love_," _He says_, and she rolls her eyes.

"_You've finally got it right_," she sighed and he smirked nodding his bubble head.

"Yeah, I guess so."

The bell had ringed and she walked herself to class. And she wonders, _if he knows he's all she thinks about at night_.

He's all she dreams about; but she doesn't have to wonder if he thinks about her. He thinks about that damn girl that he met at the damn library. See? She knew that the library was never a good place!

School went very slow that day, class were boarding, specially when Benson would talk about the librarian girl. She shut him up once, but he didn't take it the wrong way; she was Sam after all.

.

The trio walked over to Shay's apartment, where there they saw Spencer, doing something unusual. He was playing the guitar, and Carly narrowed her eyebrows at him, "You play the guitar?"

"Nope!" Spencer stood up and placed the guitar on the couch, "Socko lend it to me to practice."

"Why?" Carly dropped her backpack on the corner and was followed by the blue eyed girl and the brunette.

He shrugged his shoulder, "I dunno' know, I gave up after the first fifth teen minutes," he sighed, and then smiled, "I'll go back to my banjo."

They chuckled, and Sam took a seat getting hold of the guitar as Carly went to the kitchen to get drinks and Benson took a seat on the kitchen stool logging in into his splash face checking if that girl from the damn library had accepted his friend request.

The blonde took hold of the guitar, playing position getting Shay's attention, "You play guitar?" She asked heading over to her with two glass of lemonade after handing Freddie one.

She smiled, "Yeah, when I was in the pageants my mom got me in a class."

"That's awesome," Carly smiled and took a sip on her lemonade, "You should asked Spencer to lend it to you."

She shook her head, "I have one."

"You do?" Freddie asked getting off the counter and heading over to them, taking a seat next Sam.

She nodded, "Yeah, but it's been a while since I've used it." She snorted and laid the guitar back down and sighed, and chuckled when she saw them stare at them, "What?"

"Play for us," Carly smiled, pink little cheekbones as Freddie smirked and waited.

"I'm not going to play for y'all." She said and stood up heading to Shay's fridge. "Sam, why not?" Carly asked and followed.

"'Cause-"

At that moment there was a beep from the computer, and they stared at Freddie when he jumped up and hopped to Shay's monitor, "She's logged on!" He exclaimed and Sam rolled her eyes, "You're out of ham!" Sam yelled and head over to her backpack picking it up, "I'm going home; see you all tomorrow."

She slammed the door when she head back, and Carly looked at her fridge; there was still half a ham laying there waiting to be eaten.

Carly narrowed her eyebrows and walked over to Freddie, "What's up with Sam?" She asked him, and he wasn't even paying attention to her, but the girl replying to his messages.

She rolled her eyes and ran upstairs heading to her room.

.

As soon as the blonde headed blue eyed girl made it out of Bushwell, she couldn't help but let it out.

She closed her eyes, and let a deep breath out throughout sobs. With clenched teeth as she hugged herself and made her way back to her house; where a lonely room was waiting for her.

Opening her house's door, her mom was asleep in the living room couch. She smiled at her, and sighed as she silently walked upstairs to her bedroom. And when she got in, she opened her closet. There was a black guitar case that she hadn't touched since two yesterday.

She lied to Shay and Benson; she played it every day when she had a chance. Writing songs, and trying to let her feelings out.

It worked, for her at least.

She took a seat on the bed, and was ready to play. And as soon as she looked down where her fingers were pressed, a tear splashed onto it.

The blonde would cry all the time she'll silently dedicate a song to him, like she was tonight as well.

_He's the reason for the tear drops on her guitar_.

And she played, for the longest while, humming and breathing out small parts of her lyrics. She closed her eyes, and heard a bang on her window.

When she looked at it, she cleared her tears and saw nothing but a sky full of stars. She stood up and walked to her window, opening to see who it was. Nothing but strong wind, maybe that was what knocked on it.

She rubbed her face and sighed letting another sob, thinking about his nubbish smirk and damn beautiful eyes; the way his hair was perfectly combed.

A _swoosh _got her attention, and she looked up. The white beam passed so fast, and she closed her eyes whispering her thoughts. Whispering her wishes under her breath.

She felt stupid; not because she was wishing, but because she still had hope that maybe someday she and he could actually become something.

He's _the only thing that keeps her wishing on a wishing star_.

.

The next morning, her mom was dropping her off to school; and on the way she sighed. The radio was on, and she was singing lightly to the hum of the song that was playing.

_He's the song in the car she keeps singing_ and she honestly _doesn't know why she does_.

And when she enters, Freddie _walks by her_, and she takes a deep breath letting it out. She was heading up stairs, and then he twirled when he saw Sam by the door.

"Hey, Puckett!" He waved at her, and then smirked when she replied and ran upstairs again.

_Can't he tell that she can't breathe_ all because he doesn't let her. _And there he goes_, she sighed keeping her gaze on him, _so perfectly_.

She turned and harshly bumped into Gibby, and she clenched her teeth pushing him to the floor and went to her locker.

She wasn't natural when it came to walking, like Freddie; he had _the kind of flawless she wished she could be_.

When she opened her locker, Carly walked toward her, smiling, "Hey."

"Hey," she stuffed her backpack and looked at her best friend, "What's up Shay?"

"Why you left early yesterday?" She asked and opened her locker as Sam leaned on hers, and stared back thinking of an answer. She shrugged her shoulders, "Just felt like it," she lied and closed her locker when getting a bag of ham out.

"Well, Freddie stayed on my computer all day yesterday, he didn't want to log off afraid that if he hurried to his, she'll log off or something." She shrugged and Sam sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So they're official now?"

Carly raised her shoulders and put some lip-gloss on, "I don't know, but they're going on a date tomorrow."

Sam stared at her locker locket, for a while actually. Thinking, that maybe they were going to have their first kiss; hold hands; it drove her insane inside her brain and it made her heart ache badly.

"Sam? Are you alright?" Carly asked.

The blonde looked at Shay and sighed, "_She better hold him tight_," she smiled sadly as the palm of her hand leaned on her locker, and when she looked back at Carly she sucked her lips and walked away rapidly before Carly could catch up.

_Give him all her love_, she thought and shrugged as she ran to the band hallway where no one ever was.

She leaned on the wall, and she couldn't help but cry just a little. _Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky_; she had something Sam Puckett can't hold in her heart.

_'Cause, he's the reason for the tear drops on her guitar_; he was the only reason why she still had hope _the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_.

.

Sam Puckett was at her house on a Saturday night, while Benson was on a date with the library girl.

She was holding a picture frame, where inside held a picture of Freddie, her and Carly. Staring at the close up camera with goofy smiles; she smiled sadly and shook her head. She had been playing the guitar and sniffed as she tapped it.

He wasn't hers; he was with someone else at the moment.

_She put his picture down_, and laid down laying her guitar next to her, _and maybe get some sleep tonight_.

And when she placed her palms on them, she felt the tears smooched in her hands from the guitar. She sobbed a little more, because _he's the reason for the tear drops on her guitar_.

She covered her face with her hands, and let her groaning out a little that way her mom wouldn't hear. She didn't even know why she was crying, if he found someone to love, then so should she.

Her eyes hurt, and stung a little too.

He's _the only who've got enough of her to break her heart_.

Thinking about everything that rapidly flashed through her mind, he was there, all the time. And she started to hum, the small beat from yesterday's morning. _He's the songs in the car she keep singing don't know why she does_.

She hugged herself, and thinks of all the good and fun time they've had together.

_He's the time taken of, but there's never enough_; and honestly _he's all that she needs to fall into_.

When Monday morning came Sam walked into school, seeing a happy nub. She rolled her eyes; he was ready to talk about Saturday night.

_Freddie walk to her_, and _she fakes a smile so he won't see_.

**So this was my one-shot! Please tell me what you think about it by reviewing! and just a small thing about me, I love making one-shots off songs that tell a story:D so if you want to suggest one, just let me know!(: [so sorry if any mistakes] **


End file.
